


A New Kind of Addiction

by sepulchrecas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Not Hunters, Bladder Control, Blow Jobs, Dom Benny, Dom Dean, Multi, Omorashi, Sub Sam, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepulchrecas/pseuds/sepulchrecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wakes up and stretches like usual, and the tug in his bladder is nothing new, and neither are the warm bodies next to him in bed. He groans loudly on accident, but the lips pressing into his skin are made known, and he knows that his Doms were already awake before he was.<br/>“Gotta go to the bathroom, I’ll be right back,” he slurs, but the arms around his waist constrict tighter. He makes an indignant noise when fingers dig into his bladder. “Shit, Benny, let me up,” he pants, but Dean just catches his lips with his own and Sam shuts right up.<br/>“Gonna make you hold it until you can’t,” Benny growls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Kind of Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. If watersports/urolagnia isn't your thing, then this work probably isn't either. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Sam wakes up and stretches like usual, and the tug in his bladder is nothing new, and neither are the warm bodies next to him in bed. He groans loudly on accident, but the lips pressing into his skin are made known, and he knows that his Doms were already awake before he was.

“Gotta go to the bathroom, I’ll be right back,” he slurs, but the arms around his waist constrict tighter. He makes an indignant noise when fingers dig into his bladder. “Shit, Benny, let me up,” he pants, but Dean just catches his lips with his own and Sam shuts right up.

“Gonna make you hold it until you can’t,” Benny growls against the nape of his neck, and Sam shivers. He’s having a hard time holding on as it is; with his sleep-loose muscles there’s no way he’ll be able to hold it for long, but as his cock thickens, hardening in Benny’s palm, all the sensations blend together.

“Oh g-god,” he breathes, and Dean swallows the sound from his mouth.

“Come on, I made breakfast,” Benny says lowly, and Sam’s brow furrows in concentration when he stands, trying to keep the pull in his abdomen from becoming too much.

Dean helps him to pull on a pair of pants, and corrals him down the stairs when he fights to get to the bathroom with his hand squished between his legs.

“Please,” he begs, and he holds his muscles tight so nothing leaks out of him.

“Two hours, do you think you can do that? For us?” Dean asks, and Sam glances between both of his Doms before sighing.

He nods his head and lets his shoulders slump, but he doesn’t let his hold on his bladder go or else he knows control wouldn’t be an option anymore.

Sam eats breakfast slowly to keep his mind occupied, and the hands brushing against his face and neck help to quell the need slowly crawling into his system.

But when he stands it all comes rushing back, and he has to squeeze his legs together hard to keep from dribbling, but he can feel his dam about to burst open.

“Sammy? You okay?” Dean asks, and grabs his arm, but he shakes his head.

“Please let me go, please,” he pleads.

“Nope. Why don’t you head on —”

“Benny, I have to go so bad, I can’t hold it anymore,” Sam threatens. Benny’s hand wraps itself in his hair, and his Dom pulls hard so Sam looks at him.

“Hold it, Sam.”

Sam lets out a breath, and he nods his head, calmed down for now.

After drinking the rest of his orange juice, they lead him into the living room where he’s sat on the couch, and he squirms the entire time Dean and Benny insist on watching reruns of old episodes of _Doctor Sexy_.

He doesn’t even notice the wet stain slowly growing with each passing minute because he can’t stop leaking, but his Dom's hands on him feel so good it distracts him.

“Please,” he begs, and it’s no more than a whisper.

“Nope, no goin’ to the bathroom, Sam. Another hour.”

He whines and wiggles his legs, brings everything in closer and tighter.

His bladder burns, and he aches to let everything go. He needs to so _badly_ , needs to go, but his Doms won’t take him to the bathroom and he flat out _refuses_ to piss on the couch or anywhere other than a toilet.

Another hour goes by and his desperation has only grown ten-fold.

“Please, oh god, please,” he whimpers, and he can’t reach out to grab Dean’s hand that's extended towards him because both his palms are holding his cock so he doesn’t wet his pants like a kid.

But he can’t move off the couch either, and stress and worry about where he’s going to end up pissing makes need throb like a freshly cut wound.

A stream dribbles out of him, and he clamps down to stop it, but every few seconds it starts back up again to dampen and darken Benny’s sweatpants he’s wearing.

“Oh god, I can’t hold it,” he cries, and he throws his head back as a stream he can’t stop spurts through the tight cage of his fingers. “Please please please! Please let me go!”

He’s almost crying now. He’s so full, to bursting, really, and he doesn’t know how he makes it into the kitchen, but he does, and a glass of water is shoved under his chin.

“Drink up, mon cher, you need to stay hydrated.”

Sam tamps down on the liquids already inside of him and decides on focusing on downing the water to help quench his sudden dry mouth. But then he shifts and can feel the water slosh inside of him, and the need comes back.

“Can’t hold it, I have to go,” he leans back against Dean and holds his cock in a tight, painful grip, pushing the half-full glass away from his mouth.

“How ‘bout another half hour —”

“No, I have to go —”

His head is pulled to the side roughly again, and he’s brought into a teeth-clashing kiss.

“You do not get to say no to us, sugar,” Benny growls, and Sam whines pitifully. “And you better not be ruinin’ my pants, darlin’.”

“C-can’t help it, I have to go so bad. Please let me go to the bathroom,” he begs, and Dean sinks to his knees in front of him. He starts to suck on his cock through the fabric, and Sam tries desperately not to let anymore out. As he gets harder it’s easier to hold on, but it's still harder to than he'd like.

He can feel his knuckles pressed against skin he’s holding the kitchen counter so hard, and he throws his head back when he comes, the roots of his hair being pulled tight in Benny's fist.

He doesn’t get to revel in the amazing afterglow and the rush of endorphins to his head because a stream of piss makes it’s way down through the legs of his pants, and he doesn’t even try to stop it, just pushes harder to get more out as relief floods through his system, almost as good, maybe better, than his orgasm.

Sam sighs in relief and moans as his bladder drains, a loud hissing sound thunderous in the otherwise silent room.

Dean and Benny both have holds on his arms, and the pressure of their palms against his skin is comforting as he goes and goes, the warmth of it pool on the floor as it drips from his slit.

His thighs tremble as the flood tapers off, and he lets a whimper slip past his clenched teeth.

When he’s empty he goes lax in his Dom’s arms, stealing heavy breaths that make his chest heave.

“That good? You all empty, Sammy?” Dean asks quietly, and Sam nods his head, swallowing with a click.

“Yeah,” he rasps, his voice cracking.

“Yeah, sugar? You wanna go take a bath?”

He nods his head and lets his eyes close.

Dean peels the sodden pants away from his skin, and Sam shivers as it hits the cold air of the room, immediately chilling him to the bone.

His Doms help him into the bathroom across the hall, the one with the big bath tub they can all fit in if they squish.

Dean fills the tub while Benny massages Sam’s skin until he’s boneless and pliant, able to be manhandled into the tub first, Benny slipping in behind him, Dean managing to cram himself in front of Sam, half in his lap, half leaning against the back of the tub.

A loofah cleans up the mess in Sam’s lap and in between his legs, and he spreads them so his Doms can wash between his cheeks with careful hands, so they can clean his cock with gentle touches that make him hard no matter how light.

Someone grips him fully, enveloping his cock in even more warmth, and he thrusts up into their grip with a broken cry.

When he comes it’s a slow build to the warmth pooling over, and his cock spills in Dean’s fist, with Benny guiding the slow rolls of his hips as water splashes out around the edges of the bath.

“So good for us, mon cher, so good, Sam.”

“You held for so long, you didn’t even go before bed last night and lasted until one, that’s so good.”

“Could do it again,” he says, and he can feel Benny’s smile when he kisses his neck. “Could fill up tonight and go to bed, wake up all desperate.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Sounds good,” Benny confirms, and Sam settles down in his arms.

“M’yeah, love you.”

“Love you, too, Sammy,” they chorus.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Other Ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/invictusimpala)


End file.
